


The Distortion

by Little_bratty_baby



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst i guess??, Drabble, I HAVE LEARNT TERMINOLOGY THIS IS A DRABBLE, It/Its Pronouns For Michael | The Distortion (The Magnus Archives), Lies, Mentioned Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, back synonyms for lies, fight me, its sad boi hours for micheal, lots of lies, oh god someone gave the brat a thesaurus, podfic at the end lol, podfic i suppose, yes this was beta read I'm a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_bratty_baby/pseuds/Little_bratty_baby
Summary: "for that is the beauty of it all archivist - for how can you really have a wrong, if you no longer know the meaning of right?"a short look into the distortion, Micheal, and lies.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Distortion

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever Fic!!(Drabble?)so even though helpful critique is greatly appreciated, don't be too harsh lol

The morph from human to monster was not a clean one,

Even now, most days the poor creature could barely tell whether they were a “he” or an “it” 

A “who” or a “what”

Living or just alive.

The great deceiver, the one who lies, the throat of delusion incarnate,

If you had asked Shelly if he were a liar, he’d probably be hurt, offended even. though he’d try to hide it the poor boy couldn’t act, couldn’t lie for the life of him even if wanted too - Not consciously at least - however he felt would show on his face. 

if he were lying it was clear before the words left his mouth.

which was good,

because he /didn’t/.

...

Deception was it’s only comfort now, spiralling down into a pit of its own fabricating 

If he lied enough, it’d be true.

Not that it mattered anymore

Truth becomes meaningless

If a lie is left open and ambiguous  
It leaves a million possible truths  
And a billion possible falsehoods.

“And that is Beauty of it all archivist - for can you really have a wrong if you no longer know the meaning of right?”

https://soundcloud.com/i-write-tmafanfic/micheal-b-i-t-c-h

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I can't really write very long things so this'll have to do.
> 
> also thinking of making these into a series what do you guys think? (each one being a short look into a different avatar I guess lol)


End file.
